The Fox and Protector Bound by Namikaze
by Forggotenwriter
Summary: This is a secound Idea for a Naruto/Bleach crossover. Naruto, an immortal who has watched from the sidelines for far to long helps his ancester relaize his abilities.
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur note: This is an idea that came to me and I wanted to know what people though. It is a Naruto/Bleach crossover and I am going to make it Naruto/Yoruichi couple, because they are my favorite couple so far.**

**Don't own either Naruto/Bleach.**

Chapter 1

The Fallen Fox's New Student

Sitting a top a roof over looking an orange haired teen fighting a strange gray skinned creature with a white mask is a small crimson fur fox with blue eyes.

'This will not end well,' the small fox thinks as he looks towards down the street to a man wearing a white and green striped hat and dark green hoari. 'Foolish shinigami has something planned, but doesn't know the dangers in which he trifles.' The fox then turns to look at the girl with black hair in a white kimono, 'You've committed some rather bad no no's child,' the fox thinks before turning away unnoticed by the group, 'but now the Namikaze family is in your debt, so I'll help you till its replayed.'

Next day

The small blond fox lies down on a tree branch in a park waiting looking for someone as it watches a child with a chain in its chest running form a giant spider like monster.

'He should be arriving soon,' the fox thinks as he looks to the park entrance to see an orange haired teen in a black kimono carrying a dark haired girl from before, whose wearing a school girl outfit. 'So she decided on attending the school to stay close to him.'

Entrance to park

"Shit," the orange haired teen shouts reaching for his oversized sword before hearing the girl.

"Don't help him Ichigo," the dark haired girl shouts stopping the teen in his tracks causing him to turn and look at her.

"What the hell Rukia," Ichigo shouts as he glares at her as she glares back.

"If you don't plan on saving them all don't," Rukia tells him as he stops dead in his tracks looking at her angrily, "Shinigami are meant to protect Souls no matter where they are, whether they are right in front of us or the other side of the world." She then crosses her arms looking into Ichigo's eyes, "If you are not willing to save them all then don't save him." Ichigo's orange hair covers his eyes as he looks down towards Rukia's feet. "So what will you do?"

Without hesitation Ichigo jumps the divider into the park as Rukia smirks before hearing Ichigo shouts. "I can't protect everyone on the planet," Ichigo answers as he cuts one of the spiders legs off sending it face first into the ground "but I'll protect everyone within my sight." Rukia sits their stunned as Ichigo turns towards her, "So don't try to guilt me into all this crap, because I won't go for it."

Fox

'He is really like me in the end,' the fox thinks with a giant grin. 'Still needs some training in fighting though.'

Back with Ichigo

"So I'll do what I want and save those I can," Ichigo shouts as he rises is blade quickly in an upwards swing cutting deep through the mask of the monster causing it dissolve before Rukia and the little boy.

'Ichigo,' Rukia mutters as she can only stare at what just happened.

Later that day

"You did well against that Hollow gaki," the fox shouts causing Ichigo to turn and see the blond fox sitting on a wall near him, "but you could have done better."

"A… talking…. Fox," Ichigo shouts surprised as he points at the fox who just grins at the orange haired teen.

"You're a Shinigami and you think a talking fox is weird," the fox tells him with a small smirk as Ichigo starts to calm down.

"When you put it that way," Ichigo mutters crossing his arms his bag moving to cover his back. "But what would a talking fox want with me?"

"To help you protect everyone in your sight," the fox answers calmly as its tail flings something at Ichigo. "Meet me their if your interested." The fox turns away only to stop and look back at Ichigo, "But remember if you don't," Ichigo looks up at the fox curiously, "You'll only attract more and more hollows to you with the way your power radiates, and in the end your family and friend will only be put in more danger from that." Ichigo's eyes widen as he looks to the note held in his hand before looking where the fox once was.

'Put my family and friends in more danger,' Ichigo mutters mentally as he looks at the note once more, 'Who are you fox?'

Several days later

'Orihime was put in danger because I was too weak,' Ichigo tells himself as he walks down the road towards where the note said, 'I won't let that happen again.'

"So you came," a voice shouts causing Ichigo to go on guard, "Wondered when you would?"

"Whose their," Ichigo shouts as he looks around the small clearing he had wondered into that has a small waist high stone with something carved into it, but to warn to read. "Show yourself," Ichigo shouts as a blond man with three whisker mark on each cheek, wearing a white hoari with red flames and a black shirt with gray baggy pants tucked into a pair of pointy toed boots.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto introduces himself as he walks towards the stone. "I take it something happened because you were too weak to win." Clutching his fist till white knuckled Ichigo charges the man fist draw. "Your still to weak," Naruto says calmly as he taps Ichigo's fist downward and drops low spinning around with a wide low kick taking Ichigo's feet out from under him sending him into a spin till he hits a tree.

"Bastard," Ichigo mutters as he stands up and charges again.

"Do you not want to fight me at full strength," Naruto suggest as he side steps Ichigo's punch before grabbing Ichigo's wrist and slamming him back into the ground. "Your close range skills suck," Naruto mutters shaking his head.

"I'll kick your ass," Ichigo threatens his brown eyes meeting Naruto's blue eyes.

"Not in your current shape gaki," Naruto tells Ichigo before releasing him and walking away. "You're not even going to scratch me with your current level of power."

"You just wait," Ichigo shouts reaching into a bag pulling out a stuffed lion. "Kon hand it over!!!" Ichigo demands as Naruto raises an eyebrow at the boy yelling at a stuffed toy.

"What are you…?" Naruto starts to question before he sees the stuffed lion flail about wildly.

"What the hell we doing here Ichigo," the lion shouts looking about, "And who the hell is he?"

"That doesn't matter Kon," Ichigo answers forcing the lion's mouth open and reaching in, "I need to change into a Shinigami."

'Now that's disturbing,' Naruto thinks as he watches Ichigo pull out a small green pill. 'Guess things are going to get a little more interesting.'

Stepping away from his body as Kon takes over Ichigo steps forward. "Get ready sunflower," Ichigo shouts drawing his oversized sword, "Because I'm about to…." Suddenly Naruto appears in front of Ichigo hand on his blade and with a quick twist of his wrist breaks the blade in half. "What the…" Ichigo shouts in surprise.

"Pathetic Gaki," Naruto mutters tossing the end of the blade away. "Your blade is all show and no go," Naruto tells him as his fist collides with Ichigo's stomach sending the carrot top to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. "All your power and you can't even focus it into your zanpakutou," Naruto instructs calmly as Ichigo glares up at him.

"You first lesson will be to awaken your Zanpakuto," Naruto in forms Ichigo whose forced himself to his feet a black and blue mark on his stomach.

"Awaken my Zanpakuto," Ichigo questions as Naruto just palms his face with a sigh.

"What has that girl been teaching you about being a Shinigami," Naruto ask shaking his head as he walks towards Ichigo, as he gets in a guard position with his broken sword. "Each Zanpakuto has its own unique name, its own soul, and reacts to a person in different ways like you or me."

'Has its own name,' Ichigo question looking towards his broken sword, 'Its own soul and personality.'

"It is a part of you," Naruto continues calmly stopping in front of Ichigo, "It is your partner, your life line in a battle where the only one there is you." Something overcomes Ichigo as visions of his own death appear in his mind as Naruto grows closer to him. "What will you do if you fail to awaken the power of your blade against me," Naruto ask as Ichigo's tries to stay standing, "You'll die." He finishes before blurring out of sight just to drive his foot into Ichigo's stomach and sending him into a tree again.

'Damn it,' Ichigo thinks forcing himself up as he coughs up blood. 'I thought only a shinigami or hollow could hurt me when I become a shinigami.' Naruto stops and looks at the stone causing Ichigo to follow his gaze.

"That stone is the last of my home," Naruto says calmly not looking towards Ichigo. "On it is the names of my family and friends that died protecting it."

'Died,' Ichigo thinks looking at the warn stone before looking at Naruto, 'That stone has to be over hundred years old.'

"They all died in battle," Naruto tells Ichigo walking towards the stone, "Some even knowing they were going to die." Naruto then turns back to Ichigo, "Just to protect their friends Ichigo," Naruto tells him, "They through away their lives to protect them."

'To protect their friends,' Ichigo questions as he looks towards the stone images of an orange haired girl, a tall Hispanic, Rukia, and several others enter his mind.

"Its only when someone has something precious to protect," Naruto says getting Ichigo's attention, "that they truly become strong." Naruto then starts to release a wave of killing intent over the field, "Can you say that your willing to die for those you care about," Naruto ask.

'I'm I willing to die,' Ichigo questions as he looks at the ground, 'Can I really protect them from harm with this power.'

"What are you afraid of," a voice calls out as the world goes black.

"Whose their," Ichigo ask as he looks around the darkness as a city takes shape.

"Your so afraid you'd jump at your own shadow," the voice says as the orange haired teen turns to see a man with dark flowing hair, sunglasses, and black flowing coat. "You cower in fear at his power and you do nothing to protect yourself."

"Who are you," Ichigo ask forcing himself up.

"I am ………………….," the man replies calmly as Ichigo looks at him funny. "No surprise you are not ready to hear my name," the man tells Ichigo, "you've only had your powers for a short time."

"So then you're my," Ichigo figures calmly as the man nods.

"You're Zanpakutou," the man finishes as he looks away from Ichigo. "I can help you a little in my sealed state against someone like him," the man tells Ichigo as he looks back, "But I will aid you the best I can against him and to protect your friends."

Ichigo only looks at the man before giving a small smirk. "Then I ask you to help me as much as you can till I'm ready," Ichigo says calmly as the man nods.

"Then let us begin the real fight," the man tells Ichigo as the world returns to the small clearing it was before.

"Hmmm," Naruto hums as he looks to Ichigo who now stands his broken blade now whole once more as energy erupts from him. 'Seems I might have to get a bit series,' Naruto thinks as he pulls out a kunai from a hip pouch. "Come on Ichigo Kurosaki," Naruto says gesturing for the carrot top to attack, "Show me the power you wish to protect your friends with."

"AHHHHH," Ichigo shouts as he jumps at Naruto swinging his sword down on the blond who smirks.

'Defiantly a Namikaze,' Naruto thinks as he blocks the large blade with his kunai, and holds Ichigo back with it. 'But still has a long way to go,' he thinks tossing Ichigo back.

Old shop

"Have you seen Ichigo Urahara," Rukia ask a blond man in a green and white striped hat, "I've been looking for him all day."

"Sorry Kuchiki-san," the man replies as he sits at the front of his shop, "But I haven't seen him at all for some time."

"Damn it," Rukia mutters just as pressure comes down on the two causing Rukia to fall to her knees and Urahara to sweat. "What power, where's it coming…."

"Urahara sir," a voice shouts causing both Urahara and Rukia to run outside to see Ichigo ling on the ground unconscious with multiple cuts on his body and a blond fox sitting on his back.

"Yip," the fox cries before jumping off Ichigo and running away.

"Ichigo," Rukia shouts running towards him as Urahara eyes the fox's exit point.

'That was no ordinary fox,' Urahara thinks as he looks to Ichigo. "He's grown a bit stronger," Urahara tells Rukia as she looks at him.

"He needs medical attention," Rukia shouts as Urahara nods as he claps his hands, as a large man walks out of the store. "Tessai," Urahara says calmly as he gestures to Ichigo, "Take him inside and treat his wounds."

"Yes sir," Tessai shouts grabbing Ichigo and carefully taking him inside as Rukia holds his bag.

"What happened to him, Kon," Rukia ask as a stuffed lion sticks its head out of the bag, "Who did this to him?"

"Something changed in Ichigo Rukia," Kon answers looking towards where Ichigo was taken, "After what happened to Orihime and us he changed."

"How," Rukia ask as she looks down towards the lion.

"I am sorry Rukia," Kon mutters looking away, "But only fox knows the answer to that."

'Fox,' Rukia thinks looking at the direction the fox ran. 'Could he mean that fox?' she questions.

Meanwhile inside

'He has gotten a little stronger,' Urahara tells himself mentally as Tessai heals Ichigo, 'but how? He's only had his powers for a short time.' Urahara then starts to leave the room leaving Tessai and Ichigo, "I'm going to make a phone call," Urahara tells them as he leaves.

"Alright sir," Tessai shouts as a short girl with Rosie red cheeks enters with a first aid kit.

With Urahara

"Hey Yoruichi," Urahara says into the phone as he looks towards Ichigo's room, "I need a favor."

It had been a month since Ichigo started training with Naruto and the improvements have shown as Ichigo can now defend himself better then he was doing.

"Your improving," Naruto says calmly as he defends once more with his kunai as he sends his fist flying at Ichigo's face.

"Thanks," Ichigo shouts as he drops down under the fist and rolls to the left and thrust his sword at Naruto who side steps it, "But still isn't enough."

"The skill and strength come with time Ichigo," Naruto lectures as he pulls another kunai out and bring is down on towards Ichigo's hands, who pulls his sword back so the kunai hits the guard of his zanpakutou.

"Yeah I know," Ichigo replies as he reaches out and grabs Naruto's wrist and pulls him forward as he raises his zanpakutou. "But that doesn't mean I can't hope to grow stronger faster," Ichigo says calmly as he jumps back as Naruto brings his left hand back on him raking Ichigo's cheek.

"That's enough for today," Naruto says calmly as he eyes the panting Ichigo who drops to support himself with his zanpakutou. "You did real well Ichigo," Naruto complements as he walks towards the stone in the clearing, "Rest up and head home for today."

"Hai," Ichigo mutters falling backwards his Zanpakutou landing next to him.

'I agree Ichigo,' the man says standing over Ichigo as he looks at the sky.

Naruto watches Ichigo from afar as he sits back against the stone before eyeing behind him. "So when are you going to show yourself kitten," Naruto ask as a black cat from behind the stone looking at the blond with his yellow eyes.

"Urahara was curious on what happened to Ichigo," the cat says in a male voice causing Naruto to smirk at the cat.

"We'll talk about it later Kitten-chan," Naruto tells the cat as its eyes go wide eyed. "And when we do take your true form," he tells her as he stands up with a bottle of water.

'How did he,' the cat thinks as she sees him offer the water to Ichigo.

With Naruto and Cat

"So who are you," Naruto ask calmly as he eyes the cat sitting on the stone, "And get off the stone please."

The cat eyes him and jumps off the stone as a thin mist starts to fill the air around. "Names Yoruichi," the cat says in a female voice as the mist clears to reveal naked dark skinned women with purple hair.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto says calmly as he tosses his Hoari towards Yoruichi. "You look a bit cold," he tells her as she stares at him.

"Your acting kind of calm for someone in front of naked women," Yoruichi tells him as he smirks at her.

"I've transformed into hotter women then you," Naruto tells her as he walks away leaving a stunned Yoruichi.

"You can turn into women," Yoruichi shouts as she fallows him towards an old cabin.

"I can transform to look like anyone I want," Naruto tells her as he goes through several hand seals and in a puff of smoke becomes a naked Yoruichi. "Like so," he says with Yoruichi's voice as he looks himself over. "Not bad by the way," he complements.

Yoruichi can only stare before giving him a scowl. "Change back now or I'll beat your ass," she threatens as he looks at her oddly.

"You're the one who appeared naked before me Yoruichi-chan," Naruto says calmly as a puff of smoke appears around him and he walks away and he appears back to normal. "So why are you here," he asks before entering an old shed.

"Like what I said before," Yoruichi responds looking towards at the inside of the shed to see it to be quite livable with the bare minimum to live on, "I am here to find out what happened to carrot top back their."

"He was training," Naruto tells her as he walks towards a cabinet pulling out a two bowls of instant Ramen. "Ramen," Naruto ask getting a nod from Yoruichi, before pouring water into them.

"So who are you," Yoruichi ask as Naruto looks at her confused, "I mean 'WHO' you are?"

"Just a lost soul enjoying his time," Naruto answers as he puts the ramen on a small stove.

"A lost soul," Yoruichi repeats curiously as Naruto leans against a wall near the stove.

"Yep," Naruto responds as he looks at her, "I've been around to long and lost everything worth fighting for."

"Then why train the gaki," Yoruichi ask as Naruto eyes the ramen, "its not like you owe him…."

"I do," Naruto responds calmly as he looks to Yoruichi with a sigh. "I could of saved his mother and did nothing because he was the one in danger at the time." Yoruichi stares at him wide eyed as he takes the ramen off the stove. "I was the one that pulled them out of the water that day," he tells him handing her a cup of ramen.

"So you saved him," Yoruichi replies as he looks into her amber yellow eyes.

"Whatever you say Kitten," Naruto tells her as he gobbles down the ramen in a flash. "So are you?"

"Just a wild cat," Yoruichi replies as he eyes her.

"Really Shunshin," Naruto says smugly as Yoruichi goes wide eyed. "I have my connection in soul society as well kitten," he tells her as he stands up. "Feel free to stay here tonight," Naruto tells her as he falls back on the small bed.

"I'll think about it," Yoruichi responds as she watches him fall asleep. 'Why does he so trust,' she thinks looking around the small shack to see several pictures hung . 'Must be him,' she thinks taking down a picture of a teen in an orange jumpsuit with a man with his hair tied atop his head with a scar across his face just over his nose.

"You can just ask you know," Naruto's voice rings out as Yoruichi eyes the blond whose still laying down.

"Maybe another time fox," Yoruichi counters tossing his hoari over a chair before changing into a cat. "But I got something report," she tells him as she heads out the door before stopping and looking back. "Maybe I'll stop buy again sometime," she tells him as he eyes her with one open eye.

"Whatever floats your boat kitten," Naruto responds before starting to snore as Yoruichi takes off towards Urahara's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur's Notes: I have gotten a lot of positive reviews about this story and I like the way Naruto is not playing a direct role in the story other then training Ichigo how to fight.**

**I also got a few complaints about my grammar, just saying sorry about that because I use word it likes to change things.**

Chapter 2

The Troubles of a Shinigami

"Ichigo," Naruto says walking into the clearing to see Ichigo looking down at the stone that has sat in the middle of the field that they use to train. "What brings you here today?" Naruto ask moving next to Ichigo.

"Hollows were once real people," Ichigo answers not taking his eyes off the stone, "Actual people that were alive."

"I know," Naruto tells him sadly as he puts a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about?" Naruto offers as Ichigo looks to him his eyes reflecting sadness as he gives a brief nod before sitting back against the stone telling what happened with Orihime's brother. "I see," Naruto says calmly as he walks to the middle of the clearing, "it must have been hard to face someone you knew."

"Yeah," Ichigo relies as he looks towards the sky. "I understand that we save them when we defeat them with our zanpakutou, but I don't like the idea of killing something that used to be human."

"Then don't think of it as that," Naruto tells him as he looks back at Ichigo whose looking up at him. "Think of it as saving the once that got through the cracks."

"Through the cracks," Ichigo questions as he stands up and moving towards Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto responds as he takes a thinking pose. "They are the ones the real shinigami missed and are now lost," he explains as he holds out his right hand making a long sword with a bone hilt and pink orb at the end of it appear, "You then use your ability to save them and guide them on their way."

"I feel a little better thinking of it that way," Ichigo mutters drawing his oversized sword as he readies himself for battle, "But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No one ever said you had too," Naruto tells him as he gestures for Ichigo to attack him. "You just got to be able to do it and save those you can."

"Alright then," Ichigo replies charging with a low a downwards swing that Naruto stops with his long sword easily holding Ichigo back.

Watching from the Tree line

Yoruichi watches Ichigo spar with Naruto, slowly getting stronger and stronger under his guide.

'He's training him to adjust to different battles,' Yoruichi thinks to herself as she watches Ichigo thrown clear across the field where he lands on his feet and raise his blade to barely block Naruto's. 'He's also taught him to predict possible attacks and defend accordingly.' Yoruichi then curls up into a small ball eyes watching the fight.

Several hours later

Ichigo lays on the ground warn out from the sparing he had just been through as he has his head turned slightly to a fully energized Naruto who is drinking a bottle of water.

"Your getting better Ichigo," Naruto says calmly as tosses the bottle to Ichigo, "But your still relying on your mind to much."

"What do you mean by that," Ichigo questions gulping down some of the water as he sits up.

"You think you can win just by talking it out with your opponent," Naruto explains sending his blade away as he walks towards Ichigo. "You need to focus on getting your body just to react and not think about it," Naruto continues as he walks towards the tree line. "Take the rest of the day and tomorrow to get to know your Zanpakutou."

"Alright," Ichigo replies with a large yawn as he moves out of the clearing, but stops before reaching its edge. "Why do you stay here," Ichigo ask as Naruto looks to the carrot top with a sad smile.

"Its because everything I have left is here," Naruto answers weakly looking to the stone. "My friends and family have long since died and turned to dust long ago," He says as he turns to Ichigo, "I am the last that carries their memory and I don't want to loose it by leaving here."

"When my mom died," Ichigo says weakly as he looks to the sky. "I blamed myself, heck I still blame myself for it happening." Ichigo turns to look at Naruto his brown eyes focused and calm, "But even though she's gone I still feel here hear," he points to his heart, "Remembering everything she taught me and moving a bit forward each passing day."

"I have been alone so long," Naruto says as Yoruichi looks to him from the forest, "I don't even know how the world has truly changed since I came here."

"Then head out sometime," Ichigo suggest calmly before smirking, "Get yourself a girlfriend or something."

"Haha, Mr. Dense as a brick," Naruto replies glaring at Ichigo half heartedly. "I believe you said something about Orihime stuttering all the time, then theirs the Shorty shinigami in your closet your hiding from dad."

"Orihime and I are just friends," Ichigo shoots back annoyed as he crosses his arms red faced, "And Rukia is just someone I work with."

"Yeah sure lover boy," Naruto counters turning away as he gives a half hearted wave as he heads into the tree line. "You better get back to the Shorty and Hime before they notice your gone," Naruto says mockingly as he eyes Yoruichi sitting under a tree just outside the clearing.

"Asshole," Ichigo mutters jumping into the air and dashing away towards town.

Yoruichi and Naruto

"So what brings you here Kitten," Naruto ask Yoruichi who jumps on his shoulder.

"You gave him some decent advice," Yoruichi responds ignoring his questions as he heads to the small shed, "But it makes me curious about something."

"And that is," Naruto ask as he glances at the black cat.

"Why do you stay here," She asks as Naruto looks away towards the sky. "Its not like their anything keeping you here." Naruto looks towards her with a sad smile before walking towards another part of the field with Yoruichi turning her gaze to where they are going before going wide eyed as they enter a clearing. "This is…" She mutters as Naruto nods.

"The graves of my comrades," Naruto says looking towards hundred upon hundreds of graves. "All I have left of them are their headstones now though," he adds as he walks forward eyeing several stones as he goes.

'Uzumaki Kushina,' Yoruichi questions as she looks to Naruto as he goes towards a giant flame statue in the far end of the graveyard.

"I am the last to carry the will of fire," Naruto tells Yoruichi as he touches the statue, "and I can't bring myself to leave this place thinking I'd loose what connection I have left."

"It will still be here if you leave," Yoruichi replies as she jumps off his shoulder turning to her human form. "Its not like," She starts as the mist clears around her starts to clear to see Naruto holding out his hoari, "They would want you to remain here," she finishes as she takes the hoari and wraps it around herself.

"I know," Naruto mutters as he looks at Yoruichi seeing her series yellow eyes looking back at him. Sighing Naruto looks away, "Your not going to drop this are you?" he ask as Yoruichi just smirks evilly. "If you can get Orihime and Ichigo together," Naruto shoots as Yoruichi gives him a curious look, "Or the Shorty shinigami, maybe both."

Yoruichi just smirks as she walks away shaking her hips as she moves. "Then it'd be a double date," she tells him before she vanishes in a blur.

'Wonder if I should have told her I have never lost a bet in my life,' Naruto thinks as he turns away with a small grin before leaving the grave site.

With Ichigo

"Hey their Ichigo," a female voice says getting the orange haired teen to stop walking down the side walk and look back to see Yoruichi in a black belly revealing T-shirt and tight denim jeans.

"Um who are you," Ichigo questions as Yoruichi walks up to him with a feral grin on her face.

"Shihouin Yoruichi," Yoruichi tells him running a finger over his chest. "A friend of Uzumaki Naruto," she adds causing Ichigo's eyes to widen. "I need a favor from you."

"And what would you need from me," Ichigo ask as Yoruichi circles like a predator over its prey.

"I need you take either Rukia or Orihime out on a double date," Yoruichi responds calmly as Ichigo just stares at her as she turns away from him. "It's to get Naru-kun out from his little training area," she tells him causing him to hesitate slightly.

"Why don't you just force him," Ichigo ask as Yoruichi looks at him with a mischiviouse grin.

"Because he made the rules and the rule is you got to get dragged along with us," Yoruichi responds calmly as Ichigo starts to twitch.

"Is this some sort of game," Ichigo questions angrily as he clenches his fist, "Playing with people's feelings?"

"Its not you I am trying to get a reaction out of this," Yoruichi counters as she turns to face Ichigo annoyed. "I am trying to get that blond idiot to leave the place more then an hour," She tells Ichigo who looks at her confused.

"You're the one that wants to go out with him," Ichigo points out crossing his arms, "and your using me to get him to come out."

"Sort of," Yoruichi says as Ichigo shakes his head.

"I agree with you on the fact he needs to get out of there for a few hours," Ichigo tells her looking towards the sky, "But I don't want to take advantage of Orihime or Rukia in that way."

"You really are dense aren't you," Yoruichi mutters shaking her head as Ichigo looks at her confused. "I don't think Orihime would mind you ask her out for a small day of fun," she tells him as he gets more confused. "She cares about you dumbass," Yoruichi shouts annoyed at the ignorance of the boy in front of her.

"I guess I could," Ichigo starts before Yoruichi interrupts him.

"Great," She shouts patting him on the back happily as Ichigo just shakes his head.

'What have I gotten myself into now,' Ichigo thinks as Yoruichi gives him a big feral grin.

Next day at School

"Why are we here Yoruichi," Naruto, in his fox form, ask a black cat next to him.

"So we can get you out of the little sanctuary of yours," Yoruichi responds as she sees Ichigo making his way to Orihime. 'The balls in your court Gaki,' she thinks.

Inside school

"Orihime," Ichigo shouts getting the large chested orange haired girls attentions.

"Um Yes Kurosaki-kun," Orihime stutters out in surprise as Ichigo grabs her hand dragging her away from a dark haired girl.

Taking her to a place out of the way Ichigo looks at Orihime breathing slowly. "Orihime," Ichigo starts calmly as the girls brown eyes look at him, "I need your…."

"ICHIGO," a female voice shouts getting their attention as Rukia comes running up. "I need to talk to you," she shouts as Ichigo tries to stop her before dragging him off leaving a confused Orihime.

In a near by tree

"Hollow alert," Naruto says smugly as Yoruichi gives a sigh.

Over the course of a week, Ichigo made seventy eight attempts to ask Orihime out and all of them ruined by either hollows or his idiotic friend Keigo.

"Man this is entertaining," Naruto says as Yoruichi twitches at another failed attempt to ask Orihime out due to Keigo flying out of no where to talk to Ichigo.

"Shut up fox," Yoruichi mutters as she lowers her head.

"Should I have told you I never lost a bet in my life," Naruto tells himself as Yoruichi twitches more annoyed then anything. "But I give you points for trying," He tells her as he turns away.

"Where you going," Yoruichi ask as she eyes him, "We still got a lot of light."

"I got something to do tomorrow and I won't be able to watch the show Kitten," Naruto replies as she jumps out of the tree.

'Something you got to do tomorrow,' Yoruichi questions looking to where he was.

The next day

Naruto sits in front of a tombstone looking at the name of Kurosaki Masaki with sad eyes. "I failed to protect you," Naruto mutters looking down at the ground. "One of my own family," he says weakly before his head shoots up to see the Kurosaki Family approaching minus Ichigo.

"Its such a beautiful day," a light brown haired one says somewhat sadly.

"Yeah," a black haired man with a five o'clock shadow mutters wearing a suit, "She's smiling down on us today."

"Hmmm," a dark haired girl hums as she spots Naruto.

"What is it Karin," the light haired girl ask as she spots the fox sitting in front of her mothers grave. "KAWII," the girl shouts as she dash at the Naruto.

'Shit,' Naruto thinks taking off towards the trees. 'Don't need to become someone's squeeze toy,' he thinks glancing back

"Yuzu," Karin mutters walking up to the pouting girl, "Leave it alone."

In the woods

"So why did you come here Fox," Yoruichi's voice asks as Naruto glances up at a limb.

"That is none of your concern Yoruichi," Naruto responds as he walks into the woods deeper, before stopping.

"You feel it too," Yoruichi ask as she looks to a hill near by.

'Its him,' Naruto mentally shouts jumping into the woods leaving Yoruichi to follow behind him.

"Naruto," Yoruichi shouts as they come back to the graveyard to find Ichigo fighting a large hollow with lots of hair. "A grand Fisher," Yoruichi comments as she hears a growl from the fox next to here, "Naruto…."

"ITS HIM," Naruto shouts as Ichigo leads the fisher into the forest away from his sisters. "I'LL KILL HIM," Naruto says again as his blond fur becomes crimson and several more tails appear before taking off after the fisher.

IN clearing

"ICHIGO," Rukia shouts as she watches Ichigo get stabbed by the fisher's nails.

"Foolish Shinigami," The fisher says as it holds Ichigo in place, "A blade dulled by anger could never defeat me."

Ichigo can only look into the eyes of the Fisher as a voice rings out. "Calm yourself Ichigo," the voice of the old man instructs as Ichigo holds back the fisher's nails with his sword. "You won't beat this hollow without my help," the old man in forms Ichigo.

'Then please old man,' Ichigo thinks as he tries to force back the fisher, 'Lend me your strength.'

"I am Zangestu, Ichigo," the old man says calmly as Ichigo's eyes go wide as he glances at the man.

"Zangestu," Ichigo mutters as the old man smiles.

"Yes Ichigo," Zangestu replies calmly as he stands behind Ichigo placing a hand on the teens shoulder. "Now force this hollow back and call out my name…."

"AAAAHHHH," Ichigo shouts as he pushes the fisher back with a powerful push before jumping back as he raises his blade in the air.

'Ichigo,' Rukia, Naruto, and Yoruichi think as Ichigo's zanpakutou starts to shine.

"ZANGESTU," Ichigo shouts at the top of his lungs as he brings the blade down cleaving the earth towards the hollow.

"What was that," The fisher mutters missing half its body to the release as dust cloud around Ichigo slowly starts to descend.

Sidelines

"Ichigo," Rukia mutters as she goes wide eyed at Ichigo's zanpakotou's new appearance. 'He activated Shikai….'

"Way to go Ichigo," Naruto says calmly giving a foxy smile as his anger dissipates.

"You knew he would awaken his Zanpatokou's true form," Yoruichi questions as Naruto glances over at her.

"Nope," Naruto replies calmly, "But I did know he'd need the right trigger to do it though."

With Ichigo

"Zangestu," Ichigo questions as he raises the cleaver like blade eye level. "Is this your…." He starts to ask before Zangestu interrupts him.

'Yes Ichigo,' Zangestu tells him as he sends power into Ichigo to slow the bleeding, 'but for now you have something to finish.'

"Your right Zangestu," Ichigo mutters glaring at the fisher as he raise Zangestu into the air. "You will pay for what you've done fisher," Ichigo shouts as he grabs the hilt of Zangestu with hands and swinging down, "I'll make sure of that."

Several Minutes later

"You idiot," Rukia mutters as Ichigo lies in her lap as she heals him, "You never could do anything small could you."

With Naruto and Yoruichi

"He has taken to much after you," Yoruichi says calmly as she and Naruto look at the giant gash in the earth that once held the grand fisher.

"Maybe," Naruto says in agreement before turning away from the scene of Rukia and Ichigo, "But I only guided him to this result nothing more."

"I guess so," Yoruichi responds as she walks along side him.

"Hey Yoruichi," Naruto says calmly getting the felines attention. "Would like to get something to eat with me tonight," he asks causing Yoruichi to go wide eyed. "Could be pretty lonely eating by ones self," he adds as Yoruichi just smirks.

"Sure," Yoruichi responds as both begin to speed up. "No ramen though," she tells him as he fakes being hurt.

"I'm hurt you'd think I'd suggest Ramen," Naruto tells her in a pleading look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Uninvited Guest**

It had been several weeks since the grand fisher attack, and Ichigo was finding out the hard way gaining power meant being beaten into the ground over and over again.

"Damn it," Ichigo shouts as he tries to force himself up again to look at Naruto standing across from him holding a double edge long sword with a bone hilt and pink sphere at the end. 'Even with your help Zangestu,' Ichigo thinks as he glares at Naruto, 'The difference in power is still just too great.'

"Calm yourself Ichigo," Zangestu's voice rings out as Ichigo takes a few seconds to calm his breathing. "Naruto is unlike Shinigami or Hollow and yet he is both and worse then either."

'What do you mean,' Ichigo ask before having to raise Zangestu over his head to protect himself from Naruto's downward swing that causes a crater under the teen feet.

"Focus on the fight Ichigo," Naruto lectures before sending a fierce kick to Ichigo's stomach and sending Ichigo flying towards a tree, "If you don't want to die," Naruto lectures further, as he jumps back towards as Ichigo dashes at him swinging.

"Shut up with your lecturing," Ichigo shouts as he grabs the hilt of Zangestu with both hands and glares at Naruto, "I mean come on, you always talk and never show."

"So be it Ichigo," Naruto mutters as he dashes at Ichigo who holds Zangestu in a defense horizontally in front of him just barely getting a defense up in time causing Ichigo to skid back across the ground, "No more holding back!!!!"

'Shit,' Ichigo thinks as he is forced on the defense.

Watching from the tree line Yoruichi starts to wince as Ichigo starts taking a beating. 'Now this is just unfair,' she thinks as she watches Ichigo fly through a tree, 'I almost pity him.'

"GETSUGA TENSHO," Ichigo shouts from the broken tree as a gash of spiritual energy from the trees just to have Naruto swings his hand and deflects the blast harmlessly away.

"Got to do better then that Ichigo," Naruto taunts as he dashes at Ichigo who dashes at him in return meeting in the middle swords clashing releasing an enormous amount of power as the ground is ripped apart around them.

'The gaki is progressing rapidly,' Yoruichi thinks watching the battle change the landscape. 'He's already on par with most of the high ranking officers,' she thinks as she watches Ichigo struggle against Naruto's power.

"Not bad Ichigo," Naruto comments as he holds his long sword in one hand pushing Ichigo who's holding Zangestu with both hands.

"Thanks Naruto," Ichigo replies as he tries to push Naruto back, 'but your still not going all out yet.'

"**He is slowly increasing his power with each strike**," Zangestu tells Ichigo mentally, "**Forcing you to use more strength then before.**" Suddenly Naruto stops his attack and side steps sending Ichigo stumbling forward to feel his backside hit with Naruto's sword.

"DAMN IT NARUTO," Ichigo shouts angrily as Naruto only smirks at him.

"That'll be it for today Ichigo," Naruto tells the orange haired teen as he walks away towards Yoruichi, "Two much longer and your girl friend might get worried."

"GIRLFRIEND," Ichigo shouts in surprise as Naruto walks away towards Yoruichi.

"Say what you will," Naruto tells him as he sits back against a tree Yoruichi walking up to him, "I mean it's obvious you got some feelings for both Orihime and Rukia."

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo mumbles walking away, "See you later."

"He's improving," Yoruichi comments as Naruto scratches the back of her ears.

"Think you can start teaching him Shunpo," Naruto ask Yoruichi as she looks up at him curiously, "I'll make it worth your while if you get him to know all the basics by the end of the week."

"And what could you give," Yoruichi questions jumping up onto Naruto's lap.

"Person access to my private Hot spring and a massage," Naruto offers as Yoruichi eyes him. "What," he asks looking towards the cat's eyes.

"Didn't pick you to be a massage type," Yoruichi responds before jumping off his lap and following behind Ichigo, "But I'll hold you to it."

"Where've you been Ichigo," Rukia shouts as Ichigo steps into his room through his window, "We've been getting…"

"What," Ichigo questions as he notices Rukia go silent.

"Your powers grown," Rukia comments as Ichigo steps into his body.

"So," Ichigo shouts back as Rukia looks at him, "I've been working out so."

"Um alright," Rukia comments as she watches Ichigo lay down, 'but the way its growing is unreal.'

A week later Yoruichi lays back in a hot spring as Naruto massages her shoulders.

"I see you've made great strives with the brat," Naruto comments as Yoruichi purrs under the feeling of the massage, "Must be one hell of a…"

"More massage less talk," Yoruichi tells him as he can only sigh, "and don't forget the lower back."

"You've said that before Kitten," Naruto comments as he massages her upper back.

"Lower," Yoruichi comments as he starts going lower, "Lower."

"Yoruichi," Naruto tries to tell her as he massages her lower back causing her to pull away and turn to face him.

"I said lower Foxy," Yoruichi says seductively as she wraps her arms around his neck, "And I meant it." Sudden Naruto feels himself pulled into a deep kiss as scent enters his nose.

'Is she in heat,' Naruto comments as he feels Yoruichi invade his mouth with her tongue as she pulls him into the hot spring, and running a hand down his stomach causing his eyes to widen, 'I take that as a yes.' "Yoruichi," Naruto tries to say before a pressure comes down on the two causing both to go wide eyed and look to the sky to see black wholes open up. "Sorry Yoruichi," Naruto shouts as he pulls away, "But I should check this out."

'I didn't think he got involve anymore,' Yoruichi thinks as she watches him dash away before going wide eyed. "Naruto!!! How dare you leave me feeling like this?" Yoruichi shouts angrily as she grabs her clothes.

'Why are so many hollows appearing,' Naruto ask himself as he tries to find Ichigo as he destroys hollow after hollow, "and why do I got the feeling Ichigo is somehow involved with all of this."

"Naruto," Ichigo's voice cries out as Ichigo appears next to Naruto.

"What's going on Ichigo," Naruto ask as Ichigo holds the hilt of Zangestu, "This number of hollows is not normal."

"Some guy calling himself a Quincy released something called Hollow bait," Ichigo explains as Naruto's eyes narrow.

"There could be hundreds," Naruto says as he comes to a stop atop a building over looking the city, "We need to draw them away from the innocent people."

"They go after spirit energy," Ichigo comments as Naruto glances at him, "So let's head to the training area and release as much as possible."

"And lure them in," Naruto finishes with a smile, "but the training area is too far."

"Then the park," Ichigo offers as Naruto smirks and jumps towards the park with Ichigo following him.

'What is this power,' a teen wearing glasses thinks as he fires off several energy arrows, 'It's not a shinigami or a hollow and Kurosaki is with him.'

"AHHHH," Ichigo and Naruto start yelling as a crimson aura erupts around Naruto and a blue aura around Ichigo.

ROAR

"Their here," Naruto says as he holds out his long blade as Ichigo holds out his sealed sword.

"Then lets get to work," Ichigo shouts as both jump apart cutting through the hollows as the glasses wearing teen soon arrives watching the two cut through the creatures.

'Whose that,' the teen with glasses ask himself as he watches Naruto and Ichigo fight the hollows, 'He's defiantly not a Shinigami.'

"ICHIGO," Naruto shouts as he raises his blade into the air as Ichigo moves his sword to his hip nodding.

"ZANGETSU," Ichigo cries as he swings the blade from his hip sending a wave of energy from his now cleaver of a sword. "Let's go, Zangetsu," Ichigo shouts as he starts cutting into the hollows repeatedly as he stands back to back with Naruto, "Naruto!!!"

**"****Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryūha," **Naruto shouts as he grabs the hilt of his long sword with both hands as a several black flame dragons emerge from the hilt and cut through hallows.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**," Ichigo shouts swinging Zangetsu parallel to the ground sending a wave of blue energy out cutting through dozens of hallows.

'Incredible,' Uryu mutters mentally as he watches the attacks devastate the hollows, 'Such power.'

"Quincy," Naruto shouts angrily as Uryu glances at Naruto who's staring right at him, "If you don't get your ass down here and help clean up this mess I'll personally make sure you can never use your bow again."

"Don't think you scare me…" Uryu starts only to find Sounga at his throat, "Shinigami…"

"I am not a Shinigami Quincy," Naruto says angrily before spinning around slicing through several hollows at once as he glances at Ichigo, "But I am far worse, now help out Ichigo or loose both your arms."

"HAI," Uryu replies as he jumps down to meet Ichigo before jumping towards Kisuke who had been watching with Rukia and a few others.

"Namikaze-san I assume," Kisuke says only feel a wave of killer intent come from behind him causing him to glance over his shoulder to see Yoruichi stalking towards them in her orange jacket it black tights.

"NAMKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO," Yoruichi shouts her amber eyes narrowed on the blond man as he steps back.

"Now Kitty-chan," Naruto replies as he puts his hands out in front of him.

"YOU ARE SO MAKING IT UP TO ME LATER," Yoruichi tells him as she jabs him in the chest with her index finger.

"Uh…who are you people," Rukia ask as both Yoruichi and Naruto glance at her.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto says happily shoot past Yoruichi before shaking Rukia's hand and glancing off to his right to see several men in black outfits. 'The special forces have really lost their touch since your day Teme,' Naruto thinks as he shakes his head, "and this lovely lady is Yoruichi-chan."

"Don't think were through Namikaze," Yoruichi warns Naruto as she crosses her arms in front of her and looks to Rukia. "It is a pleasure to meet you Rukia," Yoruichi tells Rukia with a slight nod.

"Plea…" Rukia starts before a wave of energy comes down on the group and they all turn see a tare in the sky appear and a giant black creature in a white mask wearing what looks to be white gloves and boots. "A menos," Rukia mutters as Naruto gives a low whistle.

"Talk about trial by fire," Naruto says almost happily as Rukia looks to him in shock, "Ichigo and the Quincy boy are going to have their hands full."

"You can't be serie…" Rukia starts to argue before finding Naruto glaring down at her causing her to feel a new pressure she had never felt before, causing her to collapse to her knees looking at him.

"Please refrain from harming Kuchiki-san," Kisuke says almost mockingly as Yoruichi pops Naruto on the back of the head.

"Kitty-chan," Naruto wines as he rubs the back of his head before glancing out at the battle field, "What fuck are they doing?" Everyone glances over at Ichigo and Uryu and start to snicker as Naruto starts to laugh. "I need a camera," Naruto says looking towards Kisuke as he produces a small camera, "This is going to be good."

"Naruto," Yoruichi says calmly as she snickers glancing towards the increasing number of special ops.

"I know," Naruto replies, still smirking as he lines up Ichigo and Uryu in the lens of the camera, "I'll deal with them in a few minutes."

"AHHHHH," Ichigo begins to shout as he charges in Zangetsu in its cleaver form as he skids to a stop before going wide eyed as the beast just fires a blast of crimson energy.

'**Ichigo**,' Zangetsu shouts as Ichigo braces Zangetsu against his wrist as the blast collides blade dividing the blast.

"Take it all Zangetsu," Ichigo mutters as Zangetsu starts to pulse, "Take all my power to protect all the people here."

'**It will drain you to the point you won't be able to use my Shikai for a few days**,' Zangetsu replies as Ichigo only grunts as he pushes back against the blast forcing the blast of energy back.

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo shouts as he cleaves the blast in a blast of blue energy, "**GETSUGA TENSHO**!!!"

Naruto only smirks as he watches the Menos split in half by Ichigo's attack, surprising all but Yoruichi and himself.

"Not bad Ichigo," Naruto mutters under his breath, "Not bad at all."

"Naruto," Yoruichi starts to question as Kisuke eyes Rukia, who's gone wide eyed.

"Already on it," Naruto tells her before vanishing in a flash of yellow.

"He defeated a Menos Grande," one of the ninja dressed men says in surprise as several of his fellow comrades seem to stare in awe, "Even we can't do that."

"That tells me how far the Special Ops have fallen during Teme's promotion to Zero," a voice says behind the men causing them to jump back to see Naruto standing behind them. "Now I'll tell you how this will play out," Naruto says calmly as a wave of power forces the men to their knees, "You will go back to your Captain and tell them that you found Rukia and that she gave her power to a human in order to save complete her job after being gravely injured with no way of contact Soul Society for back up."

"And if we don't," the leader says calmly as he forces himself to his feet.

"I'll have to pull some strings and get you so far demoted that you'll be cleaning up dog crap for the rest of your Shinigami career," Naruto says calmly as the men feel a weight lifted off them, "And give Old man Yammato my regards."

"Good work Ichigo," Naruto says calmly after leaving the Special ops to check on an exhausted Ichigo, "You might have to potential to do the impossible like me."

"Incredible," Uryu mutters as Naruto glances at him in annoyance.

"Your Grandfather would be disgusted with what you did today Uryu," Naruto says calmly as he picks up Ichigo and vanishing causing Uryu to go wide eyed.

Two days later

"Can't we talk about this Kitty-chan," Naruto pleads wearing a plain white kimono as he back into a wooden wall, "I mean really didn't mean…"

"Shut up and take your punishment," Yoruichi says sickly sweet as she slams her hands on either side of Naruto's head to prevent escape as a white kimono hangs loosely on her, revealing a rather large amount of cleavage.

"But Yoruichi…mmph," Naruto mutters as Yoruichi presses her lips against his in a passionate kiss. "Wow," Naruto mutters as Yoruichi just smirks at him.

"Now are you going to take your punishment like a man or a…." Yoruichi starts before being interrupted.

'In the end,' a black phone with an orange spiral on the back shouts only to have Naruto flip it open and answer.

"Hello," Naruto questions as Yoruichi just glares at him with her yellow eyes muttering several curses under her breath. "What's up Kisuke?" he asks as Yoruichi's eyes narrow even further.

'I'm going to get that bucket hat idiot,' Yoruichi mutters sitting on the ground in front of the hot spring cross legged.

"What do you mean he engaged two experienced Soul Reapers in his weaken state," Naruto shouts getting Yoruichi's attention, "Is Ichigo alright?"

"Naruto," Yoruichi questions as she watches a crimson aura surround the blond as his features become more feral.

"Alright," Naruto finally says after a long pause, "You get him to regain his power and I'll handle the rest." Naruto then hangs up the phone and leaves the spring leaving Yoruichi staring at his back. "Kitty-chan," Naruto says calmly as he tosses the white kimono to side before grabbing an orange mid sleeve shirt and black pants, "Can I ask you to train Chad and Orihime-chan to use their powers?"

"Why," Yoruichi questions nervously as the aura around Naruto pulse with dominance.

"Because we are going to have to save Rukia girl of Ichigo's from Soul Society," Naruto replies calmly as he slides on a pair of shinobi sandals, "And if Ichigo's going those two are not far behind."

"And were you going," Yoruichi questions as Naruto summons Sounga to his hand.

"To talk to an old friend of mine and issue a challenge," Naruto says calmly before slamming the long sword into the ground and causing sparks to fly as an old fashion sliding door appears before him, "And to beat the crap out of someone."

"Naruto," Yoruichi shouts as he vanishes beyond the door.

A Few minutes later

"So you've returned," an elderly man in a black, with a white hoari over his shoulders says calmly as he opens a dark eye towards Naruto who's standing his blue eyes glaring at him, "But why would you return after so long?"

"Two of your Shinigami attacked a boy given powers by Rukia Kuchiki," Naruto says angrily as Naruto clenches his fist.

"Indeed," the elderly man replies calmly only to find a pressure come down on him.

"That boy was its current container of its consciousness," Naruto says calmly as he clenches his fist as the elderly man's eyes widen slightly, "and if he had died…"

"If I had known," the elderly man tries to explain only to find the blonde's eyes become slitted as they look at him.

"And he is of my blood," Naruto says calmly his fist unclenching, "And you know how my family is to people they care about."

"You mean he'll come to save her," the elderly man questions as Naruto smirks, "Your supporting him aren't you?"

"Yes," Naruto says as he turns away. "And to let you know Yamamoto," Naruto says calmly as he glances back at the elderly man, "He was weakened after defeating the Menos or he would of defeated the Lt you sent after Rukia." Yamamoto eyes narrow on Naruto as the blond vanishes in a flash of yellow.

"This could be a problem," Yamamoto mutters before glancing out his window see storm clouds approaching. He then stands up and heads towards the far wall opposite of his desk with an eerie smile, "Guess I should let Zero division know."

3 days later

"So you've recovered your powers," Naruto says calmly as he walks towards Ichigo in Kisuke's underground training ground.

"Yeah," Ichigo mutters rubbing his chest, "But I won't be here long."

"Going after Rukia," Naruto says calmly as he closes his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Guess we'll have to step up your training then."

"Step up," Ichigo questions curiously as he barely gets Zangestu in the path of Naruto's long sword, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"I am no long going to be hold back," Naruto says coldly as he adds more pressure make a small crater forms under Ichigo, "I'm going to push you so hard for the next ten days that you'll loose all feeling and if you fail…"

"And if I fail," Ichigo questions struggling as he tries to push back.

"I'll stop you going myself," Naruto answers he sends his foot flying at Ichigo's face and across the field, "And to pass all you have to do is hit me."

"Hit you," Ichigo mutters forcing himself up with a trickle of blood escapes his lips, "That sound easy."

"Don't kid yourself Ichigo," Naruto says calmly as his blue eyes become slitted as a crimson aura starts to swirl around him, "Because now all bets of you winning are off."

"Wha…" Ichigo mutters as he is sent flying again by Naruto's fist into another boulder, "Son of a…"

"You wish to save Rukia with such weak power," Naruto says calmly watching Ichigo force himself up, "You have all the power to save her last time, but you lacked something…"

"And what's that bastard," Ichigo shouts as he shunpos at Naruto only to find Sounga to his throat.

"Only you can answer that Ichigo," Naruto says calmly as he sends a gash down Ichigo's chest as he jumps back.

"Do you know what I'm missing Zangetsu," Ichigo questions as he looks at the cleaver like sword.

'**You are lacking of one thing**,' Zangetsu voices as Ichigo finds himself with Zangetsu look towards Naruto, '**But like Naruto said; 'Only you can find the answer to that**.'

10 days later

"ICHIGO," an orange haired girl shouts as all can only go wide eyed as Ichigo holds his beaten bloodily body up with Zangetsu.

"Ichigo," Uryu mutters as he glances at Naruto with not even a scratch, "What have you done to him?"

"Showing him what he lacks," Naruto says calmly Sounga pointed forward towards the carrot top, "But he has yet to find it after all this time."  
"Ichigo," the tall Mexican says loudly before getting ready to charge Naruto.

"Stay back Chad," Ichigo shouts as a black cat walks in on the fight with Kisuke not far behind.

"But Kurosaki-kun," the girl tries to say only to get a glare from said teen quieting her down.

"Stay back," Ichigo mutters forcing himself up as Yoruichi and Kisuke go wide eyed at the gashes across Ichigo's body, some of witch could prove to be fatal, "This is my fight."

"You have failed to find the answer," Naruto says sadly as her grasp both Sounga causing a pulse of energy to fill the field causing all to fall to their knees except Ichigo, Kisuke and Yoruichi, "So I'm going to end this in one blow and Rukia's fate will be sealed with yours."

"What's he mean by Rukia's fate," Uryu questions as everyone looks to Kisuke.

"If Ichigo can't hit him," Kisuke starts as he pulls his hat over his eyes, "He won't let any of you go to Soul Society."

"What," all three teens shout in surprise as they glance at Ichigo as he grasps Zangetsu in both hands.

'What it I lack is,' Ichigo shouts angrily at himself as he starts releasing power, 'If it's not power or skill…' Ichigo's eyes widen slightly, 'is it resolve.'

'**You still look for the answer**,' Zangetsu mutters as Ichigo feels Zangetsu's power over comes him.

'Old man,' Ichigo mutters as Zangetsu overlaps Ichigo's own body to hold the cleaver.

'**Naruto has come at you to kill**,' Zangetsu says calmly as he tries to stop Ichigo bleeding wounds, '**Yet you have not returned it in kind**.'

'I don't want to kill him,' Ichigo questions as he looks down at the hilt of Zangetsu.

'**And that is why you'll loose**,' Zangetsu says calmly fading from sight as Ichigo goes wide eyed.

'Is it really because I'm not going for the kill,' Ichigo thinks as he grasps Zangetsu tighter, 'Then so be it…'

'His eyes have changed,' Naruto thinks as he watches a blue glow surround Ichigo's eyes as the aura around Zangetsu changes from blue to black. 'This is it,' Naruto thinks with a smirk on his face, 'What I wanted him to reach.'

"I hope your survive this Naruto," Ichigo shouts as the black aura starts to increase as Yoruichi and Kisuke go wide eyed as Naruto smiles.

'Has Naruto started him on the path to Bankai,' Kisuke questions as he watches Naruto erupt in a crimson aura that starts to rip the earth below him apart.

"Then lets do this Ichigo," Naruto says calmly as he dashes at Ichigo, who does the same.

"ICHGO," all shout as the two collide in a shockwave of power forcing all to seek a place to hide and protect themselves.

"Damn," Ichigo mutters in the dust cloud settles Naruto's back to him glancing back at him with a smirk looking at Ichigo to see Ichigo dressed in a long flame like coat holding a small black zanpakutou, before being engulfed in black flames as his outfit returns to normal, "I was only able to manage a grazing blow…" Ichigo adds before falling forward face down in the ground.

'Congrats Ichigo,' Naruto thinks as he runs his thumb over his cheek as a small trickle of blood drips from his cheek, 'You're the first since Yamamoto to hurt me.'

"Kurosaki-kun," the girl shouts rushing over as Naruto walks towards Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"Was that," Yoruichi questions as Naruto only nods.

"He tapped into his Bankai," Naruto replies calmly with a smile, "Even if it was for a short time."

"How," Kisuke starts to questions as Naruto smirks.

"He is a Namikaze," Naruto says calmly putting Sounga across his shoulder as he watches the girl heal Ichigo, "Our birth right it Bankai."


End file.
